


Day 28 - Starting a New Tradition

by TinyFakeFanficRock



Series: Fluffuary 2020 [29]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFakeFanficRock/pseuds/TinyFakeFanficRock
Summary: Not all change is bad.
Relationships: Robert Joseph MacCready/Male Sole Survivor
Series: Fluffuary 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618513
Kudos: 20





	Day 28 - Starting a New Tradition

MacCready's on a hill near Lake Quannapowitt giving Evan some sniper training -- but the freaking Mirelurks are currently all hiding, so there's not much to actually shoot and they're bored. "So Piper says your birthday's coming up soon," he murmurs in his husband's ear.

Evan raises an eyebrow. "And?"

"And is there anything you want to do for it? It's not every year my old man turns 240."

Evan flicks the brim of MacCready's cap down over his eyes. "I'm only putting up with that because you said I'm _your_ old man. But I dunno. Back in the day I always went to a baseball game for my birthday."

"That sounds boring as heck." He's escorted Curie on several trips to Diamond City, which always inspires her to talk about baseball. Turns out she knows a lot about it, and _none_ of it is interesting.

"You might've liked it the way I did it. I sat in the cheap seats way up top and snuck in a flask." Evan grins, eyes distant with the memory before they focus again, a little sadder. "But it's ... not really an option anymore. Those seats are now the Upper Stands. And I am _not_ dealing with Ann Codman on my damn birthday."

"God, no. Nobody should have to deal with her ever." MacCready looks around for ideas as if the scenery is just going to hand him the perfect one. But it does, in the form of a giant robot statue. "Hey, what if we took the boys to the Galleria? I think Shaun would get a kick out of robot boxing."

Excitement shoves Evan's previous wistfulness away. "Yeah! And there's a Back Alley Bowling there, so we can teach them how to bowl. Duncan would love that!"

"Gonna have to teach me, too, handsome," MacCready reminds him.

"Sure. Bound to be more fun than learning how to lie here and not shoot anything because it's crabby naptime or whatever. Yeah, let's do the Galleria."

Evan kisses him fondly, and MacCready feels like this hunt wasn't a total waste.


End file.
